Desde que te vi -Elsanna-
by MarylinRam1802
Summary: "- Me casaría contigo mil veces si fuera necesario para que lo creyeras de una vez –sonreí y ella también. - Quiero hacerte el amor, Anna. –dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro con sus manos, acercaba más su cuerpo al mío y besaba mis labios con paciencia. " /AU Elsanna, No-Incest, Femslash (Lesbico), Gp (Futanari) y Lemon/
1. ¿Comprometida?

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

Mi mente estaba fuera de si, pensando demasiado, toda aquella charla había llegado sin aviso previó, sin ningún tipo de señal en mis días, meses, inclusive años pasados, nada. Todo fue dicho hace unos momentos y ahora no sabía cómo mantenerme en pie con aquello. Cuando al fin había decidido corresponder a alguien, alguien con quien sentirme bien, y con quien puedo desenvolverme sin miedo de ser juzgada, sin ninguna farsa, ninguna etiqueta o mascara necesaria para que no pudiera ser afectada de ninguna forma, mis padres me dan la noticia de que estoy comprometida desde mi nacimiento.

Vivo en un pequeño Reino llamado Arendelle, rodeado de un vasto lago por lo cual hace a Arendelle uno de los principales, por no decir más importante, abastecedor de productos pesqueros a los otros reinos, lo que significa que económicamente estamos muy bien sustentados. Somos estrictamente puntuales en los pagos, con los envíos y en los negocios tanto internos como externos. Así que el reino es considerado uno de los potencialmente más ricos y reconocidos. No existen ningún tipo de deuda, tratos bajo la mesa, o malos entendidos que ocasionen problema alguno en nuestro crecimiento económico y mercantil.

¿Y cómo sé tanto sobre esto? Muy fácil…

 _ **Soy la Princesa Anna de Arendelle.**_

Así que, como futura Reina, es menester saber todos y cada uno de los tratos, negocios, necesidades e información importante que rigen al reino.

Como comentaba, mis padres decidieron que no había mejor ocasión para contarme sobre mi matrimonio arreglado hasta estar cerca la celebración de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños, como es de esperar tuve muchas replicas sobre ello, soltando excusas y palabrería sin querer dar completamente la razón de mis arrebatos y negación. Sabía que ese enamoramiento no iba a ser de total agrado para mis padres.

Antes de saber todo esto, había comenzado a planear una forma en la cual ellos podrían aceptarlo con el tiempo, pero ahora todo se había desmoronado.

A pesar de mucho replicar y de amenazar de forma infantil e inmadura, sabía internamente que no había forma de que mis padres decidieran anular el matrimonio. Sé que estás cosas que se planean muchos años antes son por el bien de los reinos y las familias.

La familia de mi prometido es muy allegada a mis padres, incluso de cariño los he llegado a llamar "Tíos" en mi niñez, pero algo que no terminaba de entender o mejor dicho, no lograba recordar, era a aquel primogénito que se casaría conmigo.

Desde muy temprana edad supe que mi Tía Anastasia no podía tener hijos por problemas de salud, es algo que mis padres me comentaron cuando les preguntaba de pequeña el por qué no tenían un niño con quien yo pudiera jugar cuando íbamos a visitarlos. Todo aquello fue ya hace poco más de diez años en realidad.

Mi madre me explicó que al ver tantos fracasos al intentar concebir un heredero, los _Birgisson,_ los nobles Reyes de _Islandia_ , decidieron adoptar. Así que a pesar de conocer a esa familia, saber lo excelentes personas que son y lo bien que siempre me habían tratado, realmente nunca he conocido a mi prometido...

Estuve varios días encerrada en mi habitación y no porque tuviese un berrinche inexplicable del cual me aferraba a no salir, solamente estaba mentalizándome con la idea de que en menos de medio año voy a tener que casarme con alguien que ni siquiera sé cómo luce y mucho menos ni siquiera sé si será bueno conmigo o si le pareceré bonita…

Me levanté de mi cama, necesitaba estirar mi cuerpo al haber estado encerrada y escondida en cama tantos días, y me aproximé al enorme espejo que tengo enfrente de esta para observar mi reflejo.

El último pensamiento que tuve inundaba mi mente. Sabía que no era fea, lo sabía muy bien, no era difícil notar las miradas de los aldeanos cuando salía a pasear al pueblo, pero habían algunas cosas que no me dejaban estar bien conmigo misma.

Observé mi rostro, y con mis manos palpé delicadamente sobre el, las mismas facciones que mi madre. Ojos grandes de pupilas azul aguamarina y expresivos, mi cabello, sedoso, largo y lacio, del mismo color que el de mi padre. El día de mi nacimiento todos decían que era la perfecta mezcla de los dos, pero había algo que no me gustaba, algo que siempre me creó conflicto, aquellos cientos de puntos imperfectos en mi rostro, en mis hombros, en mi cuello, en mi espalda, en mis brazos, en mis pechos… en todos lados. En mi niñez me encontraba con los niños del pueblo riéndose de mis pecas, tanto fue así que una mañana no salí de la bañera ya que estuve tallando una y otra vez infantilmente sobre mi piel para que estos se fueran, cuando por fin mi madre logró entrar me encontró con la piel irritada de tanto frotarla con el estropajo.

Pasó un tiempo y aprendí a sobrellevar esos comentarios ya que al final sólo eran juegos de niños, debía dejar de tomarle tanta importancia, de cualquier manera, aquello siempre estaría en mi pensamiento. Mi madre no tiene ninguna peca en su rostro, su piel es perfecta como la porcelana y mi padre tendrá una que otra en sus mejillas y nariz, pero realmente no son percibidas tan fácilmente como las mías.

Entre tantos pensamientos recordé a Kristoff, el muchacho de quien había sentido aquel cariño que ya había mencionado. Tenía que hablar con él y darle los motivos del porqué nuestra relación ya no podría ser.

Kristoff es un muchacho muy alto, no era precisamente atractivo pero era muy noble y me trataba bien, a pesar de ser un hombre grande, inclusive tosco, siempre me trataba con mucha delicadeza. Por esos pequeños detalles me fijé en él con el pasar de los años, y a pesar de ser un muchacho pueblerino y relativamente joven, tiene 23 años, conoce de muchos temas en particular y a recorrido muchos lugares, conoce muy bien el reino e inclusive las montañas. Es bueno en su trabajo, por lo que lo hace un experto en el alpinismo y las aventuras, es un poco bueno con la espada, así que no iba a ser complicado poder ejercer algunas tareas de caballero hasta aprender cómo ser un buen Rey.

Algunas ocasiones me llevaba de excursión a las montañas heladas, obviamente esto a escondidas de mi familia, siempre fui más tolerante al frío que él a pesar de que su trabajo tenga que manejar hielo constantemente, me deja hacer bromas sobre su cabello rubio de princesa, cosa que a los otros chicos siempre les advierte de no hacerlo ya que se ganarían una golpiza. No sé porque piensa que al verlo ser así me gustará más, pero lo dejo ser, es un chico al final del día, sólo le pido que no haga esas demostraciones en público.

Después de hablar con él sobre aquel acuerdo y visiblemente los dos terminar mal anímicamente, me contó que venía ideando una estrategia desde hace meses para poder aumentar el comercio familiar de una forma más rápida y así ganar aún más, que con ello podría posicionarse para que el negocio sea de remembranza en el reino, y tener algo más estable que ofrecer, que demostrar el día que pidiera mi mano con mis padres.

Pidiéndole que no tuviera ninguna represalia con mi familia o con la familia de mi prometido me fui de su hogar no sin antes decirle que eso no tenía por qué alejarnos para siempre, que siempre íbamos a ser amigos, compañeros de aventuras e historias, pero entendía que aquello no podía suceder en esos momentos.

Kristoff era la primera persona que había querido de manera romántica en mi vida, mi primer beso, incluso podría decir que mi primer amor.

Con lágrimas y el corazón aprisionado, pensando en todo eso de camino al castillo sigilosamente ya que me había escapado aquella noche para poder hablar con él no hice más que llenar mi cabeza de cosas negativas sobre aquel futuro matrimonio que me esperaba, conocía a aquella familia, había convivido con ellos gran parte de mi niñez por eso sabía que ese acuerdo no era del todo malo o al menos no parecía serlo, pero aquel heredero no me estaba terminando de convencer. _¿Qué tal si era un chico nefasto, un chico cruel que lo único que quería era escalar para ser el Rey de un reino? ¿Qué tal si me trataba mal? ¿Y era bueno ante la gente, ante sus padres adoptivos, ante los míos, ante el pueblo y a solas era todo lo contrario…?_

Tenía miedo, pero a la vez sentía algo de rabia en mi interior, aquella historia de amor que imaginé me había sido arrebatada por alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Mi mente se nubló y abrió paso a un nuevo camino. Tomé una decisión. Si así me habían arrebatado al amor, así de fría iba a ser con ellos. _**Acuerdos fríos, personas frías.**_


	2. Los ojos que llegaron a mí

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

Sin notarlo apenas, las cuatro semanas que son necesarias para que la embarcación desde Islandia llegara a Arendelle después de la carta de notificación que enviaron mis padres para proceder con la presentación formal que uniría nuestros Reinos en matrimonio en un futuro pasó, y eso significaba que esa misma tarde vería por primera vez al susodicho " _ **kaldnese"**_. Aquel infantil apodo fue el que le di junto con Kristoff a quien fuera llegara hoy en aquel enorme barco. Ese apodo que significaba " _Nariz fría"_ fue otorgado únicamente por que el portador era de un lugar donde el inmenso frío abunda en sus calles y montañas, no tan distinto de aquí, pero era un apodo al final, no tenia porque tener tanta lógica.

Él y yo seguimos siendo amigos, incluso hemos hablado de que si este matrimonio no me convence, que si aquel chico resulta ser todo lo negativo que pensé huiríamos en la primera oportunidad.

Sé que es una idea apresurada, incluso tonta, pero tenía miedo y él me hacía sentir mejor con eso, encontraba una especie de soporte en aquella absurda promesa, ya que realmente dudo ser capaz de hacer algo así y más por que esto no era algo que se tomara tan a la ligera.

Desde muy temprano se comenzaron a hacer los preparativos de la bienvenida, veía a los mozos, a las mucamas, a mis padres, a todo el reino apurado, miles de cosas que mover, muchos adornos que colocar, millones de rosas que sembrar, y todo aquello me hacía sentir todavía más nerviosa.

Sé que me había impuesto una postura, ser fría y en el peor caso poco amable, pero sabía internamente que era frágil. La hora se acercaba y sólo estaba en mi cama con la ropa de dormir, abrazando mi propio cuerpo con mis brazos, sintiendo un frío inexplicable.

Me armé de valor y comencé a vestirme, mi vestido favorito, un verde olivo y listones de distintas tonalidades de verde en mi peinado. Al menos debía dar una buena impresión.

Bajé lentamente hasta la entrada del castillo, aquella actitud no concordaba con mi habitual comportamiento, aunque siendo sincera este había cambiado mucho desde que me dieron aquella noticia. Kristoff me lo mencionaba constantemente, ya no era tan animada, ya no sonreía tanto y las pocas veces que tuvimos la oportunidad de salir en alguna aventura lo rechazaba, no sé si una parte de mí se estaba resignando o algo en mí se estaba muriendo. No sabría decir qué era.

Tras unos minutos de ver como toda la embarcación abordaba en el fiordo, los primeros en salir fueron los Reyes, Anastasia y Alfred, pero justo en el momento en el que aquel individuo iba a salir del barco mis nervios me traicionaron y salí corriendo dentro del castillo escuchando como mis padres me gritaban a lo lejos.

 _Que lio y que mala impresión debí haber dado…_

El murmullo se podía escuchar desde adentro del castillo y únicamente podía pensar que era por mi imprudente espectáculo. Posteriormente sentí la mano de mi padre en mi hombro quien se apresuró para posicionarse enfrente de mí.

 **\- Anna, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Sabes lo que la gente pensará de ti con aquella acción, de la Princesa? ¿Lo descortés que es con los invitados?** –al decir aquellas palabras, palabras que realmente no me importaban ya que mi mente estaba siendo un mar de pensamientos agobiantes en ese momento estallé.

 **\- ¿¡ACASO CREES QUE ESO ME IMPORTA!? ¡TÚ Y MADRE ME ARRASTRARON A ESTE MATRIMONIO QUE YO NUNCA SUPE HASTA HACE MES Y MEDIO! ¿AHORA DE LA NADA TENGO QUE CASARME CON ALGUIEN A QUIEN NUNCA HE VISTO? ¿QUÉ TAL SI ES UN MAL HOMBRE? ¿QUE TAL SI SÓLO SE QUIERE APROVECHAR DE MI? QUÉ TAL SI ÉL…**

 **\- Anna, no es lo que piensas, tu prometido es…**

 **\- ¿ES QUÉ, PAPÁ? ¿QUÉ?**

 **\- Una mujer** –escuché como una voz femenina e impregnada de tranquilidad habló detrás de mí...

Giré rápidamente mi cuerpo para quedar de frente de aquella persona que acababa de hablar.

Mis ojos no daban crédito de lo que estaba viendo, sí, era una mujer que a pesar de estar vestida con ropas masculinas era obvio que de una mujer se trataba. Esos rasgos tan preciosos, tan femeninos jamás podrían pasar por los de un chico por más andrógino que este fuera.

Era preciosa, unos cuantos centímetros más alta que yo, de piel pálida como la nieve junto con su cabello, que a pesar de saberse rubio era más bien platinado y recogido a la perfección en una trenza francesa que reposaba en su hombro izquierdo, su cuerpo era de complexión delgada que a pesar de estar _"escondido"_ debajo de aquel traje masculino se podía notar las curvas exquisitas que en el había. Su rostro, como dije, era precioso, nariz pequeña y respingada, labios finos que parecían hacer una sonrisa natural, en sus mejillas podía localizar pequeñas pecas semitransparentes que eran adorables en ella, y lo que más me llamó la atención fueron esas enormes y profundas perlas color zafiro helado que tenía por ojos, haciéndote caer en un profundo hechizo con sólo verlos pero de igual manera haciéndote sentir una increíble ternura si te quedabas viendo lo suficiente.

Esta mujer tenía algo en la mirada que a pesar de estar sonriendo podía transmitirte cariño, ternura, compasión, no sabría decir cuál de todos esos sentimientos eran los que me inundaban con esos hermosos ojos.

Nunca pensé en que podría fijarme tanto en otra mujer como lo estaba haciendo con ella, nunca me había planteado la idea de mirar a una chica ya que eso no me pareció ser relevante, esta era la primera vez que algo así me pasaba, sabía de los matrimonios entre mujeres en otros reinos, pero a la fecha nunca había sido testigo de algo así y mucho menos me hubiera imaginado que tendría que pasarme a mí.

Creo que la estuve analizando por horas porque el silencio que se hizo en el salón fue inmenso, a lo que al darme cuenta solamente sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a tartamudear tratando de pedir explicaciones.

 **\- ¿Una mujer? ¿Pero qué? ¿Esto? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?**

 **\- Elsa** -escuché salir de ella melodiosamente.

 **\- ¿Cómo?** –seguía aturdida y cuestionándome todo mientras intentaba dejar de maravillarme por aquella voz y esa sonrisa que me dio – **Oh, y-y- yo soy Anna**.

 **\- Un gusto, Princesa Anna** –dijo mientras que en un movimiento rápido pero a la vez muy cuidadoso tomaba mi mano y depositaba un tierno beso en el dorso de esta.

Me quedé observando su acción mientras levantaba la mirada para verme y yo no dejaba de sonrojarme con todo lo que ella hacía. Era mucha información en tan poco tiempo y nadie me decía nada. Elsa sonrió y volvió a su posición principesca de antes.

 **\- Mis padres…** -los Reyes Birgisson ya habían entrado al salón del castillo para enterarse de qué es lo que estaba pasando junto con mi madre - **estuvieron por años intentando tener un heredero, y tras años y años de fracasos optaron por adoptarme. Yo estuve desde que tengo memoria en un orfanato en Islandia, ellos llegaron un día y estuvieron con todos los niños de ahí, todos ellos eran mucho menores que yo por lo que la simple idea de que yo pudiera ser elegida era algo que no pasaría por más que lo deseara así, como se sabe las familias normalmente buscan a niños pequeños, pero algo pasó ese día, me gusta pensar que fue el destino que hizo que ellos se fijaron en mí y desde entonces soy parte de la familia. Con los años me estuvieron formando para ser un digno heredero y con mi mayoría de edad fui notificada de este acuerdo matrimonial, y por lo que me pareció escuchar, tanto como tú, al inicio esto me pareció algo absurdo o mejor dicho hasta algo irreal, nunca te había visto, no te conocía de nada, ni siquiera sabía cómo eras pero tras analizarlo mucho me di cuenta que no hay motivos por los cuales cerrarle las puertas a esto, tenemos toda una vida para conocernos. Además es una manera de agradecerles a mis Padres todo lo que han hecho por mí** –me decía todo esto con una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

 **\- ¿Entonces sólo soy tu forma de quedar bien con tus padres? ¿Para que no te metas en problemas por desobedecerlos? ¿Acaso soy un trofeo de buena conducta para ti?** –sé que estaba malinterpretado todo y eso nunca debió salir de mi boca pero solamente quería pensar en cómo salir de esa situación, quería tiempo para digerir todo esto sola.

 **\- ¡No, no, Princesa! Eso no es lo que quería decir** –pude notar como sus ojos se llenaron de angustia **– Es sólo un comentario, por favor, no piense así de mí, déjeme conocerla mejor** –decía todo eso con el ceño preocupado mirándome directamente.

 **\- Necesito ir a mi habitación** –dije sin pensar, dejándola ahí parada, posiblemente avergonzada, enojada, no la conocía así que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría. Sé que Kristoff se habría enojado, por su orgullo herido al tratarle así frente a muchas personas y posiblemente estaría tratando de convencerme de seguir hablando con él aunque fuera obligada. No sé porque eso vino a mi mente. Sólo tenía espacio para pensar en que quería estar sola y tratar de encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

Al parecer comprendieron mis razones así que me dejaron sola desde entonces. Tenía mi cabeza hecha un caos que incluso llegó a dolerme pensar en tantas cosas que caí rendida del cansancio al poco tiempo.

* * *

Sentía como el aire helado rodeaba mi cuerpo, por lo que buscaba las sábanas para cubrirme de el sin abrir los ojos aún. Soñolienta, al estar unos segundos más en esa posición, abrí mis ojos para ver a mi alrededor y a mi lado derecho junto al ventanal pude ver la silueta de una persona sentada a un lado de mi tocador, no tenía miedo ya que internamente sabía de quién se trataba, esa silueta la memoricé perfectamente, pero lo extraño fue pensar el porqué estaría esa persona en mi habitación, no recordaba haberle dado mínima confianza para hacer algo así o que mis padres lo hicieran, apenas y nos habíamos dirigido algunas palabras, palabras que además no habían sido del todo cordiales de mi parte.

Observé por un largo tiempo como estaba sentada sin decir nada, sin moverse pero sintiendo aquellos ojos sobre mí, mirándome, analizándome, incluso puedo decir que devorando mi ser _, o ¿acaso yo quería que eso fuera lo que estuviera pasando?_

Rompiendo un poco con aquella tranquilidad observé como esa persona se levantaba de la silla y se aproximaba a mí. Sin decirme ni una palabra se sentó en el borde de la cama, colocó una mano cerca de mi cintura, apoyando así su peso en la cama mientras se aproximaba a mi, acercando con ello su rostro al mío, lentamente. Esto hizo que mi corazón se agitara frenéticamente, _¿cómo es que sin siquiera hablarme, sin siquiera conocernos bien, no esté haciendo nada para impedir que esto suceda?_ si acaso ella iba a besarme no estaba haciendo nada para evitar que ese beso no pasara.

Fue entonces que se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de mis labios y tocó su nariz con la mía, jugando un poco con ese tierno roce y haciéndome sentir ligeros cosquilleos por su respiración tan cerca de mi, su nariz estaba helada, sonreí por la veracidad del apodo que le di con Kristoff.

\- " _ **Kaldnese"**_

La escuché decir aquel apodo infantil entre dientes de forma tan delicada, incluso esa tontería sonaba melodioso en su pacífica voz, _pero ¿cómo sabía ella de eso?_

Entonces cerró sus ojos y supe lo que iba a pasar a continuación…


	3. Ganando afecto

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

Desperté agitada, todo a mí alrededor estaba oscuro y la ventana estaba abierta dejando entrar así el aire helado que traía esa noche consigo. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, nunca tenía sueños de este tipo, realmente casi nunca soñaba o al menos no los recordaba, _¿Ahora de repente con la llegada de esta mujer resulta que tengo sueños donde me despierta a besos?_ No sé qué me depararía de ahora en más esta situación.

Volviendo a la realidad, me había planteado una actitud fría y todo lo que eso conllevaba pero aquello fue antes de saber quién sería mi prometido o prometida en este caso. El saber que era una mujer realmente no me importaba, pero el demostrarle a ella, y a mis padres principalmente, que esto lo tenían ganado así de fácil sólo porque ella resultó ser así de preciosa era algo que no iba a permitir. Así que si querían que este matrimonio funcionara, no sólo por mis ideas necias, sino porque sencillamente tenía que ver qué tipo de persona era ella, Elsa tenía que ganarse mi cariño con méritos.

Después de arreglarme nuevamente bajé a recibir correctamente a los invitados. En el momento que entré al comedor principal sin dar tiempo siquiera que mis padres se levantaran a recibirme o incluso mis futuros suegros Elsa se levantó de su asiento para recibir mi llegada, pude notar su mirada preocupada pero de igual forma con una chispa de esperanza en ella. Esa acción inesperada fue algo adorable porque incluso dejo caer algunas cosas de la mesa con tal de ser educada.

Me aproximé a los invitados y a mis futuros suegros ofreciéndoles mis disculpas por lo ocurrido y que haría todo lo humanamente posible por que dicho acto sea olvidado y arreglado ante todos.

Finalmente cuando llegué hasta Elsa, al estar delante de mí comenzó a disculparse ella sin motivo aparente, solamente le sonreí diciéndole que no se preocupara.

 **\- Entonces… ¿ya pensó sobre lo de conocernos mejor?** –dijo en voz baja mientras los demás ya continuaban con lo que hacían antes de que entrara al salón.

 **\- Sí… Sobre eso, es algo que tienes que ganártelo, Elsa** –le dije sin más mirándola directamente de manera sugestiva mientras me iba a mi respectivo asiento.

Pude notar como su mirada fue de desconcierto y duda al inicio pero al verme a los ojos noté como esta cambio a una sonrisa ya que entendió que aquello no significaba un **"NO".**

La cena fue amena pero un poco incomoda ya que no se trató nada relacionado al matrimonio cosa que se esperaría ser el principal tema de conversación aquella noche. Al terminar todos los presentes fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar tras aquel mes de viaje que habían tenido, se les notaba cansados a todos desde el momento en que llegaron. Al despedirme me apresuré a ir a mi habitación, quería descansar de este largo día lleno de sorpresas pero en el camino noté como alguien me esperaba en las escaleras.

 **\- ¿Princesa, me permite llevarla a su habitación esta noche?** –preguntó con un poco de timidez.

 **- _Anna_ , sólo dime Anna, y sí, no veo por que no podrías. **

**\- Perfecto** –dijo mientras se ponía a un costado del mío y me ofrecía su mano para subir

 **\- Tranquila, eso no es necesario.** –dije tratando de que no se confiara tanto

 **\- Está bien, lo siento, Prin** –la miré a los ojos **– Anna** –sonrió.

El camino fue silencioso, pero sabía que tenía que conocerla un poco más, se merecía un poco de ayuda después de todo.

 **\- ¿Qué edad tienes Elsa?**

 **\- 21, Anna, ¿Y usted?**

 **\- Voy a cumplir 18 en unos meses** –noté como se sorprendió, creo que al igual que yo no sabía nada sobre mí – **Tutéame Elsa**

 **\- ¡Wow! nunca pensé que sería tanta la diferencia de edad.**

 **\- ¡Ay, sólo son 3 años! tampoco quieras sentirte tan mayor** –dije fingiendo molestia

 **\- Lo siento Anna, no era mi in** –no la dejé terminar porque con la punta de mi índice toqué rápidamente su nariz mientras me apoyaba en la puerta de mi habitación… **– "Kaldnese"**

Elsa me miró con ojos curiosos al decirle así, no sé si entendió o solamente le pareció algo extraño pero en ese momento recordé el sueño que tuve hace unas horas y un sonrojo se apoderó de mi.

 **\- Descansa, Princesa. Espero poder conversar más contigo mañana** –me dijo mientras me regalaba una dulce sonrisa como si supiera que algo reaccionado dentro de mí.

Observé desde mi puerta como se alejaba de mi habitación dejándome con una sensación nueva en el corazón. Tan respetuosa, tan amable, con una sonrisa tan dulce, su andar tan tranquilo y ese aroma a yerbabuena o menta, no sabría decir qué, que dejaba a su alrededor, no debía dejar que esto que estaba comenzando a sentir se notara, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podía ocultarlo. Elsa era un encanto.

 _¿Kristoff se dará cuenta de ello? ¿Qué pensará? ¿La habrá visto? ¿Qué piensa de que sea una mujer?_ Todo esto me debatía ya estando en cama sin poder dormir, pero entonces pensé sorprendida.

 _¿En qué momento Kaldnese comenzó a ser una forma cariñosa para llamarla?_

* * *

Pasaron los días, las semanas, algunos meses donde fui conociendo poco a poco a Elsa y ella a mí sin darle aún tanta entrada en mi privacidad, y no había problema, porque eso ella lo respetaba enormemente.

Algunos días no la veía debido a que la llevaban a conocer el reino junto a su familia para el futuro reinado que se aproximaba, a pesar de que me negara a admitirlo la extrañaba enormemente en esas ocasiones, pero buscando disipar esos pensamientos mientras aprovechaba para ir a ver a Kristoff.

Tristemente cada vez que lo veía habían problemas, él dejó de ser ese apoyo que le daba un momento de paz a mi vida por que ahora lo único que salía de su boca eran quejas y reclamos sobre como notaba que Elsa me distanciaba de su lado, porque se daba cuenta de como mi alegría y sonrisas volvían, pero no por él. Siempre estaba enojado y muchas veces lo vi con intenciones de robarme un beso, besos que le rechazaba porque ahora estaba comprometida.

Era de las principales cosas que me reclamaba, porque sí, antes de que Elsa llegará a mi vida, aun después de enterarnos de que el compromiso existía yo le había correspondido esos besos en algunas ocaciones que mi corazón era débil y no quería perderlo a pesar de que nuestra relación no podía ser... pero eso fue porque estaba enamorada de él, y ahora era diferente.

 _¿Era diferente?_

* * *

Cierto día llegó, mientras me encontraba en la plaza que se sitúa enfrente del negocio de Kristoff estábamos discutiendo nuevamente por el visible afecto que notaba le estaba tomando a Elsa, ya era obvio que esta amistad que había querido mantener con él no iba a ser posible por lo que era algo que debíamos hablar y quizás despedirnos de una vez.

 **\- ¡No puedes negarme que te estás enamorado de ella, Anna! ¡De una mujer! ¡Una mujer que hace no más de unos meses ni siquiera conocías!** **¡Yo tardé años en que siquiera me voltearas a ver!** –decía visiblemente enojado

 **\- Kristoff, por favor no levantes la voz, esto no es un tema que deba tocarse aquí**

 **\- ¿Y entonces dónde? Pocas veces nos vemos y las veces que lo hacemos ya casi no hablamos de nada más**

 **\- ¡Porque tú no dejas de hacerme interrogatorios como estos! ¡De reclamarme cosas que ya no vienen al caso! ¿Cómo quieres hablar de algo más?**

 **\- ¿¡Entonces ya no te vas a ir conmigo!?**

Me quedé en silencio tras esa pregunta, era obvio que esa fantasía nunca iba a pasar, lo tenía claro desde el momento en que me lo comentó pero nunca supe cómo decirle que no sería posible, independientemente de que este matrimonio me agradara o no yo debía ver y hacer lo que era mejor para el Reino que en un futuro gobernaría.

Entonces noto como él levanta su mirada a ver detrás de mí y sin pensárselo me roba ese beso que yo muchas veces le he negado ya, al reaccionar mejor comencé a empujarlo para que se alejara de mí. Habían pocas personas a nuestro alrededor pero al parecer nadie quería meterse en algo que involucrase posibles problemas con la familia real, es entonces que siento como alguien empuja más fuerte a Kristoff y así puede zafarme por fin de él.

 **\- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a la Princesa?** –preguntaba Elsa en medio de los dos un poco exaltada pero tratando de guardar la calma

 **\- ¿No es obvio, _Príncipe?_** –esto último diciéndolo de forma despectiva, escupiendo sus palabras **– ¡Besando a tu prometida! ¿Acaso no sabes que ella no te quiere? Antes de que llegaras a arruinarlo todo ella y yo nos íbamos a casar ¡Es más! Incluso íbamos a huir cuando menos te lo esperaras y dejarte aquí con todo tu teatrito de boda arreglada.**

 **\- ¿Anna?** –dijo mi nombre con un hilo de voz, volteando a verme con una profunda tristeza – **¿Es verdad lo que está diciendo este hombre?**

 **\- Yo… Elsa… Por favor….** –no pude aguantar esa situación y salí huyendo de ahí, no me sentía bien como para enfrentar a ninguno de los dos en ese momento.

Hace bastante tiempo había dejado de querer románticamente a Kristoff y no sólo por ese enorme cambio de actitud que había tenido conmigo desde que Elsa apareció a mi vida. Sabia que me había insistido en estar junto a él únicamente por el cariño que le guardaba y aquella absurda idea mía de seguir siendo amigos a pesar de que él nunca tuviera eso en mente.

Corrí hasta el prado que se encontraba detrás del Reino y ahí me tumbé a llorar debajo del enorme árbol. Kristoff, mi primer amor, la primer persona en quien había confiado había hecho algo tan vil como decirle esas cosas tan crueles a Elsa, y además decirle eso último. No iba a irme y no quería irme con él.

Debía aceptarlo ahora y dejar de mentirme sola, no quería aceptar en qué forma me estaba enamorado de Elsa solamente por este orgullo que me plantee para no dejarles la vía fácil a mis padres y su acuerdo de hace años.

Desde el inicio sabía cómo iba a terminar esto, sabía que de cualquier forma me iba a casar con Elsa, pero a pesar de saberlo, había jugado de esta forma, había jugado a no querer ver la realidad de las cosas y seguir en mi mundo donde nada había cambiado y por jugar así la había lastimado. Pude verlo en sus ojos, pude ver como le rompí el corazón.

Elsa siempre me había demostrado tanto cariño, tanto compromiso, incluso sólo con la simple tarea de esperarme para desayunar, hasta en aquellos días cuando yo tardaba más de la cuenta en bajar ella seguía ahí a pesar de que todos ya se había ido, pero eso a ella no le importaba, seguía esperándome y yo nunca me disculpe. Elsa sólo sonreía con cariño, levantándose al verme y acomodando correctamente mi silla cuando me sentaba.

Me acompañaba a caminar por los bosques ubicados detrás del castillo al atardecer a pesar de que se le veía cansada, al inicio le costó mucho adaptarse al horario debido a que son unas seis horas de diferencia en donde nació, pero sólo por estar conmigo y acompañarme se aguantaba el cansancio. Ella me contaba historias cuando descortésmente le decía que estaba aburrida, al final eso dejó de ser así porque ya sólo le decía que fuéramos al despacho y me contara más cosas mientras reposaba en el sillón y ella me veía desde el ventanal. En una ocasión llegué a quedarme dormida y cuando abrí los ojos pesadamente y algo apenada Elsa estaba mirándome de pie con detenimiento, quizás para algunos eso pueda ser perturbador, pero si supieran la forma en que esos ojos me miraban todo eso quedaría en el olvido.

Elsa tiene un don para enamorarme que dudo siquiera ella sepa.

Sin perder más tiempo, sabiendo ahora qué es lo que debía hacer, aceptando este amor que iba creciendo en mi interior más y más, día con día. Volví apresurada hacia donde había dejado a Elsa y a Kristoff, dispuesta a hablar con la verdad y decir de una vez qué es lo que se iba a hacer de ahora en más.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, que al llegar a dicho sitio logré ver un barullo de gente amontonada, temiendo lo peor me escabullí entre ellos abriéndome paso, ellos sin saber siquiera quién era la persona que estaba pidiendo a gritos que la dejasen pasar, después de tanto empujar y hacerme camino logré verlo, aquel escenario horrible que nunca hubiera deseado por más poco agradable que hubiese sido mi prometido.

Elsa, con la ropa desordenada, como si hubieran jalado bruscamente de ella incontables veces, sucia, incluso temiendo que algo de las manchas que tuviera en sus finas prendas fuera sangre; no quería pensar todo lo que tuvo que haber pasado para que hubiera terminado así; estaba de rodillas con dos campesinos forzándola desde la espalda, le habían quitado toda arma que tuviese encima para que no se pudiera defender y lo peor aún, Kristoff con una navaja en la mano delante de ella, amenazándola. No sé qué hubiera pasado si hubiese tardado más en llegar, no sé cuál hubiera sido el desenlace de esto si por mis estupideces hubiera seguido cegada por lo que pasaba o mejor dicho, negándome a mi realidad.

Me hice camino hasta donde se encontraban los dos, parándome en medio de ellos. Voltee mis ojos hacia Elsa primero, quien con la cabeza agachada no tenía respuesta alguna, no la veía luchando por hacer algo estaba a merced de lo que le estaban haciendo, no entendía por qué, no entendía dónde estaban los guardias, por qué no estaban ahí ayudando a que todo esto no hubiera sucedido, pero al poco tiempo en que las personas se dieron cuenta de quién era algunos se dispersaron y otros más corrieron al castillo.

Con rabia voltee mi cuerpo hacía él y traté de quitarle la navaja.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa, ahora si quieres defenderla? ¿Qué es lo que más te gustó de esta tipa? ¡Contesta!** –decía él escupiendo las palabras – **¿En qué momento dejaste de amarme, Anna? ¿Cuándo viste todo el oro que te puede dar y yo no o cuando supiste que era una mujer?** -esto último lo dijo con asco, como si fuera lo más desagradable que pudiera existir.

 **\- ¡Cállate Kristoff, yo nunca te amé! y por favor no hagas que esto sea peor para ti de lo que ya es.**

 **\- Ah claro, de seguro vas a dejar que tus guardias se encarguen de todo ahora. Tan típico de ti, asustada sin poder hacer nada por tu cuenta, ni siquiera esa desviada que se cree Príncipe que tienes por prometida** –decía mostrando una sonrisa burlona de lo más odiosa – **¡Para eso me tenías a mí! Yo soy todo lo que necesitas, el hombre suficiente y fuerte que podría salir de esta situación sin problema, no que esta, nunca hizo nada para evitar la paliza que le dimos. Ahora vienes a hacerte la heroína intentando defenderla, pero de nada sirve porque al final vas a dejar todo a cargo de tus criados o mejor dicho de tu inútil padre que no pudo siquiera conseguirte un hombre como prometido para que reine este maldito lugar. Cuando te cases con esta tipa y tú seas nuestra Reina este lugar se irá a la ruina por tener a un par de degeneradas al mando** –se burlaba cada vez más junto con aquellos hombres que sostenían a Elsa **\- Si te hubieras quedado conmigo todo sería diferente, el pueblo me habría amado y te habría hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, complaciéndote inmensamente todas las noches de las muchas formas que sé y que estoy completamente seguro que esta nunca podría, ni podrá y lo más importante, dándote herederos, algo que ella tampoco podrá hacer jamás. Pero mira, aunque tus inútiles guardias me encierren, te he dejado un recuerdo para que nunca olvides mis palabras y lo que nunca tendrás** –entonces dilucidé una enorme herida en el rostro de Elsa, que cruzaba desde su ceja derecha hacia su mejilla, su hermoso rostro había sido dañado por ese bruto salvaje que trataba de ganar una batalla que había perdido desde el momento en que ella apareció delante de mí.

 **\- ¡Eres un idiota, Kristoff!** –grité furiosa y con todo mi peso fui hacia donde él estaba a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Este movimiento fue sin pensar ya que era obvio que no le iba a hacer nada, Kristoff era un hombre grande que sin importar cuánta fuerza pusiera en mis golpes no le provocaría más que pequeños dolores, así que en el momento que me acerqué a él para golpearlo él fácilmente me empujó diciendo que no quería que lo volviese a tocar en la vida.

La fracción de segundos en los que mi cuerpo caía al suelo fueron suficientes para ver como una ágil Elsa se levantaba de donde la tenía aprisionada y golpeaba a aquellos dos hombres, retomando su espada que estaba a un costado de ella y hacer que Kristoff cayera al suelo siendo doblegado ante ella.

 **\- No se te ocurra volver a tocarle un solo cabello a la Princesa, poco hombre** –decía con una rabia que se podía sentir simplemente en su tono de voz **– Si no ataqué antes es por que no soy ciudadana de este reino, vine aquí a casarme y unir los reinos de Islandia y Arendelle, pero como fui rechazada enfrente de varias personas y por consiguiente no haber ningún sólo testigo que pudiera apelar a mi favor, iba a ser muy difícil que la gente creyera en mi veredicto, que sólo había actuado en defensa propia. Hubiera sido encarcelada por disturbios, que al ser extranjera puede ser fácilmente llevado a traición al Reino y próxima ejecución, además de que no ganaba nada con vencerte, te crees un hombre digno de la corona cuando ni siquiera sabes empuñar un arma correctamente. No me importa qué clase de relación tuviste antes con la Princesa, si ella estaba dispuesta a estar conmigo y aceptarme tal y como era, yo iba a ser capaz de aceptar que ustedes siguieran siendo amigos. Pero como no es así y dando juicio de tus palabras no creo siquiera que seas capaz de salvar tu condena.**

 **\- ¿Crees que esta gente se va a poner a tu favor, maldita enferma?**

 **\- Quizás de ella duden un poco o se lo piensen dos veces, pero de mí, que soy la futura Reina y ella mi futura esposa, no dudarán ni un segundo de mi veredicto, mucho menos siendo yo el principal testigo de tus palabras de traición y deprecio hacía el reino que te abrió los brazos para que pudieras crecer como persona y comerciante.** –me agaché un poco para acercarme a él y quedar cara cara mientras lo miraba con desprecio **\- si vuelvo a escuchar salir de ti nuevamente un insulto hacía ella, haré que los cargos hacía ti sean mucho peores ¡Llévenselo!** –dije a los guardias que habían llegado apresurados.

 **\- ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR! ¿¡ACASO CREEN QUE ESE MATRIMONIO SIQUIERA VA A FUNCIONAR!? ¡ELLA NUNCA TE VA A QUERER COMO ME QUISO A MÍ! ¡ELLA NUNCA TE VA A COMPLACER COMO LO HABRÍA HECHO YO! ¡YO HABRÍA HECHO TODO POR TI, MALAGRADECIDA!** –gritaba Kristoff mientras se lo llevaban arrastrando y esposado hacia el calabozo.

Con esas últimas palabras Elsa guardó su espada, arregló sus ropas, sacudió el polvo en ella y limpiándose la sangre de su rostro con la manga de su camisa se dirigió hacia el castillo sin voltear siquiera a verme. No sé cómo iban a hacer las cosas de ahora en adelante, pero estaba dispuesta a arreglarlas.

Caminé detrás de ella todo el tramo hacía el castillo pero entrando al jardín estando a dos metros de distancia le grité.

 **\- ¡ELSA, DETENTE!** –paró su andar pero seguía dándome la espalda **– Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó, de lo que pasará...** –dije apresurada tratando de ganar su interés – **Sé que hice mal desde el principio, sé que te juzgué y ni siquiera tuve la cortesía de recibirte como mereces, sé lo pacientes que has sido conmigo y el enorme esfuerzo que haces porque note lo mucho que haces por mí. Lo increíblemente comprometida que estabas con esto y te pido perdón, de verdad, lamento crear tantas situaciones para probar qué tanto podías hacer por mí. No te traté como mereces, no fui considerada y nunca te agradecí lo que hacías y lo increíble que eres. Fui una estúpida, desde el comienzo,** **por esa tonta prueba que te hice** **, tú ni siquiera tenías que intentar ganarte mi corazón, tú… tú…**

Vi cómo se giró rápidamente y se aproximó a mí.

 **\- Ya lo tenías desde el momento en que te vi** –escuché que dijo muy suavemente antes de unir sus labios con los míos.

Si no fuera por la pared que tocó mi espalda mientras Elsa me besaba y dábamos pequeños pasos hacia atrás, hubiera jurado que mis piernas me traicionarían y estaría en el suelo de tan hermosa sensación que estaba invadiendo mi cuerpo.

Besar a Elsa era lo más dulce que había sentido jamás, sus labios eran fríos, frescos podría decir, pero eso no tenía nada de malo, eran tal y como me los hubiera imaginado. Sus labios eran tan suaves que incluso podrían tomarme el pelo y decir que tenía malvaviscos en mi boca, pero nada de eso se comparaba a su sabor, esa frescura que invadió mi boca, que con su lengua danzaba lentamente junto a la mía, juraría que jamás había probado nada similar y estaba segura que nunca lo haría más con ninguna otra persona. Los besos de Elsa eran de los que ya no te dejaban ganas de probar ningún otro.

Elsa no tenía que jugar con sus manos sobre mi cuerpo para hacerme sentir algo más, ella solamente con sus labios me hacía despertar sensaciones en mi que nunca había experimentado, sensaciones que hacían latir mi corazón a tope y que en mi estómago se formaban miles de mariposas que bajaban a una zona que nunca antes había sentido.

Hasta ahora era capaz de entenderlo, Elsa me fascinaba y su sola presencia, su ligero aroma, su caminar y el tono de su voz eran suficiente para avivar tantas reacciones en mí.

 _Era capaz de excitarme con sólo besarme de esa forma._

Estuvimos así unos segundos más, sintiéndonos completamente, ella acercó un poco su cuerpo al mío y tomó mi rostro con una de sus cálidas manos. Sentí como con tanto cariño acariciaba mi mejilla con ella y así dando paso a que nuestra separación fuera más fácil de llevar.

Nuestros ojos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos mientras ella seguía jugando mis labios con su pulgar libre, podía sentir el ardor en mis mejillas que torpemente intenté disimular con mis manos. Bajé la mirada cubriendo mi vergüenza y Elsa pasó su mano libre sobre mi cadera para acercarme aún más a su cuerpo y sonreía con mucho amor, era como si supiera exactamente qué hacer para que mi sonrojo desapareciera porque con mucha ternura comenzó a repartir besos por todo mi rostro, especialmente en las mejillas.

 **\- No te avergüences, Princesa, al menos así sé que algo de lo que hago te gusta.**

 **\- ¡Silencio!** –refunfuñé con un sonrojo por verme descubierta **-A mi me gusta todo lo que haces** –dije confesándome y ella me miró enamorada.

 **\- Eres hermosa** –decía sin perder su dulzura – **¿Entonces... este es nuestro comienzo?**

 **\- Este es nuestro comienzo, Elsa** –la tome del rostro con mis manos y besé su mejilla con cariño, pero a los pocos segundo recordé lo que pasó y la horrible marca que ese sujeto había dejado en su rostro, rápidamente la tristeza invadió mi estado de ánimo – **Por mi culpa te hicieron esto, a tu precioso rostro...**

 **\- ¿Precioso rostro?** –me miró con ojos divertidos

 **\- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que repetir las cosas que me avergüenzan?** –soltó una risita que me pareció el sonido más melodioso del mundo, junto con ello tomó mis manos y les dio un tierno beso.

 **\- No me importan todas las cicatrices que tenga que sufrir con tal de que tú estés bien, mi Anna, lo único que me preocupa ahora es saber si te gustaré aún con esta…** -Sonrió felizmente mostrando un poco de vergüenza.

 **\- Puedes tener mil de ellas y nunca querré que recibas alguna por mí, nunca más, pero nada de eso importa, porque nunca nada hará que yo dejé de sentirme enormemente atraída por ti. Eres preciosa y una cicatriz no es suficiente para que eso cambie mi opinión sobre ti** –le di un beso rápido en los labios y hubiéramos seguido si no fuera que me separé – **Ahora, vamos a que te atiendan esas heridas, no quiero que tengas una infección y termines en cama antes de nuestra boda.**

 _ **\- Nuestra boda**_ –vi como sonrió y yo sólo lancé un bufido sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa.

Después de ese día, a Kristoff y a los dos campesinos que lo ayudaron en su fechoría los encarcelaron de por vida, fuimos benevolentes no dándoles la sentencia máxima que sería la ejecución debido a que al final él sólo había actuado con base a su celos. Elsa decidió escuchar toda la verdad de la historia y comprendió lo que había pasado, estaba consciente que la noticia fue algo abrumador para mí y aún peor cuando ya había alguien a quien le había entregado el corazón con anterioridad, pero convencida de a quién ahora mi corazón pertenecía, pudo perdonar y perdonarlo a él por lo que había pasado. Así que ese día y esa historia se terminó y encerró para siempre con él en aquella celda oscura.

Mi relación con Elsa se fortaleció enormemente desde entonces, conocía sus aficiones, ella las mías, lo que cada una había pensado del futuro, como lo veríamos ya estando unidas en matrimonio, el como quisiéramos reinar y qué tipo de nuevos mandatos haríamos para que este fuera cada vez a mejor, más ameno y con ello enorgullecer a nuestros padres en el camino.

Pero siempre había un tema del cual Elsa no le gustaba hablar, yo entendía que fuera imposible, pero para ella era un poco más delicado, al menos eso me hacía ver, quería pensar que solamente era porque las dos éramos mujeres y era imposible tener herederos, le comentaba que las adopciones, como pasó con ella, eran posibles, pero siempre había algo en su mirada que me hacía ver que había algo que no me estaba contando.


	4. Conociendo a mi futura esposa

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

Junto a Elsa había conocido muchas cosas nuevas, ella sabía tanto de su reino como yo del mío, era una persona que le encantaba leer y conocer más y más de lo que la vida le tenía para mostrar, era tan impresionable que un sencillo viento que lleva las miles de esporas de los dientes de león le parecía la cosa más fascinante en ese instante. Elsa no era una chica a la cual vi actuar como debería actuar un muchacho, puede que vista con ropas de caballero y que sepa la mayoría de las prácticas que ellos conocen a lo largo de su preparación, ella en realidad era una mujer delicada, con un tono de voz calmado, nada comparable al tono fuerte de un hombre. Elsa tenía una manera tan noble y tierna de tomar mi mano al caminar, sin esforzarse de no hacerme daño si no mide su fuerza, a ella le gusta la música y la pintura, era excelente en las tareas de una doncella, sabe bailar con gracia, cantar con ritmo y armonía, incluso podría decir que su costura es mucho mejor que la mía.

Elsa es una mujer que le gusta contar historias y cantar baladas mientras me quedo dormida en el despacho y ella me observa con cautela sentada a mi lado, con ella vuelvo estar en tranquilidad y en confianza a todas horas, vuelvo a sonreír con ganas de despertar todos los días para volver a verla tras mi puerta esperando para darme los buenos días.

El pensar en ella, en el día en que por fin pueda recibir esos buenos días desde la cama me hace estremecer, pensar en cómo podría complacerla me intriga mucho, pero no me daba miedo vivir esa nueva experiencia a su lado.

La fecha de nuestra boda fue dada, sería el mismo día en que cumpliera dieciocho años. Esa fecha sería dentro de dos semanas así que todos estaban ocupados día y noche haciendo los preparativos para dicho día. Mandando cartas a los otros reinos invitados, familiares, mercantiles, etc. Arendelle era pequeño, pero era bien conocido que sus socios comerciales eran los más estables y que había forjado amistades fuertes, por lo que este evento iba a ser recordado por muchos años tanto en lugares cercanos como lejanos.

Todos podían ver el inmenso amor que Elsa desbordaba por los ojos, mis padres estaban contentos de haber hecho esta unión debido a que lo que más querían en la vida era verme feliz, y ahora lo era, infinitamente feliz con ella.

Faltando una semana para que la boda se realizara mis padres y mis suegros realizaron un viaje hacía un pequeño poblado a dos días del reino, así que tomando en cuenta, el tiempo de ida, el día de negociación y el regreso estarían a tiempo para la celebración y hacer los últimos ajustes correspondientes.

Ese tiempo lo iba a aprovechar para estar todavía más cerca de Elsa, íntimamente hablando, estaba segura de que las nuevas sensaciones que tenía eran por el descubrimiento de la sexualidad y no quería perder más tiempo para poner en práctica muchas cosas. No era realmente conocedora de esos temas, lo único que sabía era basado en anécdotas que se cuentan en el pueblo y por libros, siendo estos generalmente de relaciones entre hombre y mujer, pero eso no iba a impedirme conocer a la mujer que iba a ser mi esposa.

Elsa era muy respetuosa pero sabía que en cada beso deseaba sentir más tanto como yo. Fuera del castillo o en cenas familiares y socios Elsa siempre vestía con su elegante traje pero cuando estábamos las dos solas se deshacía de el y sólo se quedaba con una camisa de lana sencilla que me permitía apreciar encantada su figura, las hermosas curvas su cuerpo, su pequeña cintura y aquellos grandes y perfectos senos. Mis pechos son de tamaño normal, me siento bien con ellos pero los de Elsa... eran una tentación que me moría por descubrir.

Algunas veces que nos quedábamos solas en el despacho nos tumbábamos muy cerca la una de la otra enfrente de la chimenea a hablar de nuestras cosas o a escuchar las maravillosas historias que Elsa tenía para contar y entre platicas me incorporaba y comenzaba a besarla, ella me corresponde con paciencia, dejándome a mí llevar las riendas de aquello, pero siempre en el momento que comienzan a ponerse las cosas más enserio, en donde mis manos intentar hacen un recorrido por su cuerpo ella para en seco y se excusa con que alguien entrará y nos verá.

Ahora tenía casi una semana para hacer con ella lo que quisiera sin que nadie pudiera interrumpir.

Los primeros días sólo buscaba tentarla, besándola furtivamente, en sus mejillas, en los labios, su blanco y delicioso cuello, arrinconarla en algunos pasillos, en lugares oscuros, besarla dejándola con ganas de más, jugando con ella mientras la dejaba tocar, sentir mi cuerpo intencionalmente cada día un poco más. Iba despacio para que no sospechara de lo que tenía planeado para finales de la semana.

La última noche antes de que nuestros padres volvieran, me escabullí a su habitación y entré con la excusa de sólo querer dormir con mi futura esposa, no fue difícil convencer a Elsa ya que a pesar de ser casi cuatro años más grande que yo tenía una inocencia con la cual le podría robar un beso haciéndole creer que solo quería saber de qué sabor había sido el jugo que tomó en el desayuno.

Elsa es inocente pero estaba segura que sólo necesitaba un empujón para que las cosas tomaran su curso.

Mientras ella dormía con unos pantalones holgados a media rodilla y su camisa habitual de lana, yo llevaba un camisón corto. Me recosté en su cama y quedé encantada, todo lo que había en ella estaba impregnado de su delicioso aroma, sus sábanas, las almohadas, todo a su alrededor tenía ese delicado olor a hierbabuena que me encantaba. Elsa apagó todas las velas que conformaban aquel ambiente cálido dejando solamente la del buró de su lado.

Nos recostamos mientras veíamos el rostro de la otra fijamente, comencé a pasar mi mano sobre su delicado rostro, delineando cada facción de él, tocando su frente, delineando sus cejas, tocando sus sonrojadas mejillas, su preciosa nariz fría y finalizando con sus labios delgados y suaves, sin palabra alguna me acerqué a ellos y comencé a masajearlos con los míos suavemente.

Elsa respondió a mis cariños al mismo tiempo y con la misma necesidad. Estaba segura que esta noche las cosas serían diferentes con respecto a nuestra intimidad.

Conforme nuestro beso iba subiendo su intensidad yo iba acercando mi cuerpo cada vez más al suyo, Elsa me correspondía como lo hacía habitualmente, incluso podría sentir un poco de más soltura, pero en el momento en que me coloqué sobre ella fue cuando comenzó a mostrar un poco de resistencia, como eso ya lo tenía previsto no hice caso a sus pequeños jadeos para que me apartara y seguí con lo mío.

 **\- Anna, no** –decía entre besos – **No deberíamos e-estar haciendo e-esto…**

 **\- Tranquila, nadie tiene que saberlo** –sabía que no podíamos hacer el acto completo, algo me decía que Elsa era un poco tradicional y le encantaría esperar hasta después de la boda, pero eso no significa que no pudiéramos tener algo un poco más íntimo que nuestros ya habituales besos acalorados.

 **\- Anna, quiero e-es-sperar hasta la boda** –decía tratando de evitar que mis manos comenzaran a tocarla de lleno.

 **\- Sé que no vamos a hacerlo, pero no sabes lo mucho que me he contenido estos días para poder tener un poco de ti a solas sin que nadie nos pueda interrumpir.**

Con la mano libre que no cubría ya la parte superior de su cuerpo, comencé a bajar lentamente, incluso sin tocarla en sus totalidad para que no sintiera mis caricias tan bruscas, fui recorriendo su abdomen, bajando con lentitud, sintiendo con cada centímetro como su cuerpo se iba tensando, pero yo estando decidida a hacer que se tranquilizara ya que llegara a mi objetivo.

Pero algo pasó, algo que no hubiera imaginado jamás. Mientras mi mano iba abarcando más terreno, esperando sentir algo similar a lo que yo sentía cuando tocaba mi propio cuerpo, fue que se encontró con algo que no era para nada similar, a través de la ropa se sentía caliente y muy duro, era algo que imaginaria tocar si se tratara de un chico con quien estuviese. Rápidamente aparté mi mano en el momento en el que Elsa gritó mi nombre con un tono de voz muy diferente al anterior.

 _Estaba aterrada._

Vi cómo se iba a levantar de la cama y posiblemente irse, pero logré sujetar su mano antes de que eso pasara, así que sólo logró incorporarse y sentarse en una esquina de la cama dándome la espalda.

Pasaron muchos minutos donde nadie dijo nada, yo estaba confundida y no sabía qué pensar, era algo que no tenía explicación en mi cabeza, había visto a Elsa, había convivido con ella poco más de tres meses, incluso había inspeccionado su cuerpo mil veces sobre su ropa y ahora que le daba vueltas a ello en mi cabeza el resultado era siempre el mismo. Elsa era una mujer hermosa, pero una mujer a mis ojos, pero eso que había tocado hace unos minutos no era algo que conociera pudiera tener una.

El silencio se hizo eterno, pero en parte entendía cómo podía estarse sintiendo. Así que esperé pacientemente a que dijera algo.

Luego de algunos minutos más rompió el silencio.

 **\- Lo siento mucho, Anna** –se escuchaba su voz entrecortada con mucho pesar – **, yo sabía que no podía esconder esto para siempre, sabía que debía decírtelo hace mucho pero cada que lo intentaba el miedo se apoderaba de mí. Tenía miedo a tu definitivo rechazo y mientras más pasaban los días más difícil se hacía esto, ya no quería separarme de ti… Incluso me había mentalizado a que el día que llegases a descubrirlo, ofrecerte seguir siendo mi esposa y si sentías asco por mí, estaba bien si solamente fuéramos compañeras, te hubiera dejado estar con alguien más si así querías pero con la única condición de seguir estando casadas para que nadie supiera este horrible secreto y que nuestras familias y reinos no tuvieran posibles conflictos a futuro, te hubiera rogado todo el tiempo necesario para que aceptaras esa propuesta aceptando cualquier condición de tu parte.**

 **\- No entiendo, Elsa, explícame, ¿Qué es eso que sentí y porqué quieres que esté con otras personas? ¿qué pasa?**

 **\- No quiero que estés con otras personas, Anna, pero al descubrir que tenía esto, yo estaba segura que no querrías volver a plantearte la idea de siquiera tomar mi mano.**

 **\- Y qué es lo que descubrí, dímelo** – Exigí ya sin aguantar tanta incertidumbre

 **\- Anna… yo...** –noté como le costaba mucho soltar las palabras y quise acercarme para reconfortarla – **No…** -me pidió – **Anna…** -respiró hondo – **, yo estuve en un orfanato desde pequeña no porque mis padres hayan muerto o porque no tuvieran los recursos para cuidarme, yo estuve ahí porque a mí me abandonaron a mi suerte desde que notaron que había algo que no estaba bien en mí. La monja encargada de aquel sitio me encontró sola en las afueras de la ciudad diez días después de que mis padres biológicos me abandonaran, hubiera muerto de sed e inanición si no fuera que ella decidió dar una ronda extra esa noche buscando niños que pudiesen haber huido de casa o hubieran sido abandonados como yo. ¿Pero por qué me abandonaron? Por que nací con algo que una niña no debería tener... Siempre se supo que era una niña, afortunada o desafortunadamente, ya ni siquiera sabía que pensar, desde pequeña tuve rasgos muy distintivos y era obvio que era una señorita, los niños del orfanato no querían acercarse a mí porque tenían miedo de lo que era, eso daba hincapié a que supiera que nunca iba a ser adoptada por nadie, la única persona que me daba apoyo moral y me quería era esa monja que me había encontrado, mostrando un amor incondicional por todos sus niños. La idea de llevarme a un médico para saber lo que era mi condición fue muy cuestionada pero al final nunca se ponía en práctica porque podía ser transferida como un animal a ser partícipe de miles de estudios crueles para saber qué es lo que tenía o porque sencillamente el orfanato no contaba con los fondos para ello. Después de los once, mis senos comenzaron aparecer junto con esas molestas erecciones que sólo hacían más que confundir e incomodar a cualquiera que tenía el más mínimo interés de acercarse a conocerme, ya había dado todo por perdido y abrazando la soledad que posiblemente me acompañaría toda la vida, pero un día, llegaron mis padres adoptivos y desde entonces todo fue muy diferente, ellos me aceptaron con los brazos abiertos, supieron lo de mi condición y no les pareció algo aberrante como todo el mundo me hacía ver, al tener ellos los medios, fui llevada con innumerables médicos de la familia que pudieran mantener el secreto oculto, pero todos daban el mismo veredicto, no había diagnóstico alguno ya que era algo que no se había visto nunca, una mujer con órganos reproductores masculinos…** – paró unos segundos para seguir narrando con más calma – **Tras muchos diagnósticos y pocas esperanzas, me hice a la idea de que era momento de aceptar esto y aprender a vivir con ello, porque parte de las pruebas siempre fueron ver si mi pene funcionaba como el de un muchacho normal y este no hacía de la simple tarea de realizar mis necesidades fisiológicas algo complicado, al corroborar que todo eso fuera "normal", como sabes, a mí me criaron para conocer los dos mundos, sé de cosas de caballeros como lo delicado de las actividades femeninas, y cuando fui notificada de que había la posibilidad de unir mi vida a una dama mi corazón no pudo estar más feliz** –volví a escuchar como lloraba por lo bajo – **¿Recuerdas que te dije que como tú había replicado cuando me lo notificaron?**

 **\- Sí**

 **\- Pues no fue por que no quisiera casarme contigo… Yo sabía que cuando supieras lo malo que había en mí me rechazarías sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Quién, aparte de que le condicionan a una mujer, va a aceptar además una mujer con pene? ¿En qué mundo eso podía ser posible?**

 **\- En mi mundo…** –desde que comencé a escucharla decir esas horribles palabras sobre su persona, sabía que Elsa era la mejor persona que pudiera haber conocido, no porque fuera capaz de pisotear su propia existencia por mí y con ello sentirme ahora importante, para nada, lo supe porque era capaz de ver por alguien, por lo que pudiera molestarle o no aún sin siquiera haberle conocido, porque su corazón era tan noble de pensar en lo que a alguien le fuese a disgustar a pesar de no saber ni cómo era. Me estaba dando opciones desde mucho antes de siquiera yo poder dar una definitiva. Sin pensarlo más me acerqué a ella por detrás y la abracé con fuerza **– Elsa, yo no estoy enamorada de ti por que seas una mujer o seas un hombre y no me importa que tengas entre las piernas, mi reacción de antes fue por la impresión. Si tú misma te comenzaste a hacer un juicio sobre mi rechazo sin siquiera haberme conocido eso sólo fue algo de tu mente** –hice que volteara a verme – **Elsa, yo estoy enamorada de ti por lo que eres y cómo eres conmigo, no por el género que seas o lo que tengas.**

 **\- Anna…** –dijo soltando lagrimas sin parar

 **\- No quiero que vuelvas a llorar, Elsa, y mucho menos por algo así** –comencé a repartir besos por todo su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que derramadas lo cubrían, besando sus ojos, sus pómulos, sus sonrojadas mejillas, la cicatriz que me recordaría siempre el día que decidí aceptar lo mucho que la adoraba, para finalizar en sus dulces labios.

 **\- Tengo tanta suerte de haberte conocido, Princesa –** decía mientras me abrazaba con fuerza tras terminar nuestro beso.

 **\- La de la suerte y la que tiene que agradecer a la vida soy yo, por ponerme a alguien como tú en mi camino. Tú me libraste de aquel sujeto que posiblemente me hubiera arruinado la vida, sólo tú has sabido calmar mis arrebatos y mis penas, y me has querido y esperado como nunca nadie, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?**

 **\- En algún lugar congelando mi nariz** –sonrió al fin

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?** –dije sorprendida

 **\- No lo regañes, ¿si? pero Kai me lo dijo hace mucho, creo que desde la primera vez que me lo dijiste, me contó que escuchó como me llamabas así junto con aquel chico.**

 **\- ¿No estás molesta?** –dije sin querer mirarla a los ojos de la vergüenza

 **\- Hubiera sido preocupante si no fuera porque cuando me lo dijiste el tono de tu voz fue todo menos algo despectivo. Además, te sonrojaste después de llamarme así** –me sonrió con ternura

 **\- ¿Quieres saber porque me sonrojé?** –le pregunté con cierta picardía

 **\- Cuéntame** –dijo curiosa

 **\- Antes de bajar esa noche, soñé que estabas en mi habitación mientras yo dormía y antes de que me besaras me llamaste así.**

 **\- ¿Soñaste que te besaba desde el primer día que nos conocimos?** –dijo con cierta sorpresa y sonrojo

 **\- Y fue lo más apasionante que había soñado hasta entonces en toda mi vida...** –para esto ya había hecho que Elsa se apoyara en la cabecera de la cama mientras me sentada sobre su regazo **– Dime, ¿tú nunca has soñado conmigo?** –musité entre sus labios mientras movía mis caderas sobre su pelvis.

 **\- Anna…** –sentía como su cuerpo volvía a tensarse y su voz se entrecortada

 **\- Cuéntame… o ¿Acaso nunca he sido una tentación para ti?** –le dije al oído de la manera más sexual que pude.

Después de decir aquello me tomó de la cintura con firmeza pero con cuidado de no hacerme daño y me acercó aún más a su cuerpo, esta vez sintiendo por primera vez como su miembro me tocaba por sobre la ropa y se acercaba a mi oído izquierdo de la manera en que yo había hecho anteriormente.

 **\- Eres la tentación más grande que pudiera conocer en mi vida, Anna. No tienes idea de cuantas noches he soñado contigo y las cosas dignas de una condena que desearía hacerte por horas...** –decía ya sin intentar disimular los roces que hacía su miembro contra mi vagina sobre la prenda

 **\- Hazme todo lo que quieras, Elsa, quiero sentirte** –le exigí entre beso y beso, perdida en el deseo.

 **\- Aún no es tiempo, mi Ana, quiero que hagamos el amor cuando sea debido**

 **\- No tiene nada de malo empezar a conocernos antes de nuestra luna de miel, ¿no?** –mencioné antes de morderle el labio intentando convencerla

Mientras Elsa repartía besos y ligeras mordidas por mi cuello, con mis manos iba apoderándome de los bordes de la tela de su camisa y comenzaba a subirla con un poco de dificultad, mientras hacía esto con su ágiles manos iba desabotonando mi camisón abarcando más y más espacio para el camino de sus besos hacia mis pechos que pedían a gritos atención.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente abierto, delicadamente fue liberando mis senos y con ello repartiendo pequeños y dulces besos por toda la extensión repitiéndome una y otra vez lo hermosa que era. Acariciaba con paciencia mi torso mientras subía con cautela y se acercaba cada vez más a mi pezón derecho, mientras que con su boca hacía lo mismo pero con el izquierdo.

Sentir la lengua fresca y juguetona de Elsa y sus dedos ágiles sobre mis pezones era una sensación deliciosa, por un lado lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo un poco y del otro acariciando y pellizcando con delicadeza, todo esto hacía de mi un mar de sensaciones en mi bajo vientre. Elsa estuvo haciéndolo hasta que pude sentir como mi intimidad lubricaba de una forma que no creí posible, unos cuantos minutos después me abrazó para dejarme acostada sobre la cama sin despegar sus labios de mis senos, posteriormente dejó poco a poco mis pezones y siguió repartiendo besos por todo mi torso bajando por mi abdomen terminando en mi ombligo.

 **\- Me haces cosquillas** –me reía por lo bajo haciendo que Elsa subiera nuevamente con una sonrisa a besarme.

 **\- Te amo, Anna** –me dijo saturada de amor mirándome directamente.

 **\- Elsa…** –mis ojos comenzaron a brillar.

 **-** **No tienes que dec** –no la dejé terminar.

 **\- Yo también te amo, Elsa. Mucho** –dije segura de lo que sentía viéndola con cariño.

Tomé su rostro con mis manos y la besé como nunca había besado a nadie. Hice, hicimos de ese beso algo aún más especial que cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Era un beso completamente entregado, correspondido de la misma forma de ambas partes.

Con mis manos iba recorriendo los costados de su cuerpo buscando tocar aquellos pechos que tanto llamaban mi atención, pero no quería tomarme mucho tiempo en ellos este día, los acaricié un poco por sobre la tela, sintiendo como los pezones de mi amada se endurecían por mis caricias, caricias que pausadamente iban bajando a otra zona de su cuerpo, zona que había atrapado mi atención hace unos momentos atrás, y mientras lo hacía sentía como Elsa paraba de besarme para abrir sus ojos y mirarme fijamente mientras me acercaba a aquella zona.

 **\- Tranquila Elsa, déjame a mí** –dije con tranquilidad buscando que se relajara

Sentirlo por sobre la tela del pantalón era algo inquietante, siendo sincera no era la primera vez que esto pasaba. Nunca tuve algo tan íntimo con Kristoff, para nada parecido a esto pero él siempre buscaba tocarme un poco más de lo que le permitía cada que nos besábamos estando solos, y las pocas veces que eso sucedía él estando sobre mí siempre notaba que el bulto en su pantalón crecía, y una vez me hizo tocarlo, aunque no pasó de eso de todas formas puedo decir que esta no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba. Ahora que lo pienso bien, si creía que él estaba bien dotado ahora me retracto de lo dicho. Lo que estaba tocando, ahora perfectamente, no tenía punto de comparación.

Comencé a recorrer mi mano por toda la extensión que me ofrecía, sintiéndolo, el calor que despedía me causaba un morbo indescriptible, quería tocarlo de lleno así que metí mi mano en su pantalón, cuando esto pasó Elsa escondió su rostro en mi cuello y con mi mano libre acaricié su cabello intentando que se tranquilizara. Unos segundos después ya me encontraba abarcándolo y apretando un poco mientras hacía movimientos arriba y abajo para hacerla sentir bien, estaba actuando por inercia, internamente no tenía idea de qué hacer, pero me pareció lo más coherente para poder estimularla. Rápidamente reaccionaba porque sus pequeños gemidos no se hacían esperar, eran lo único que inundaba la habitación junto con los pequeños jadeos que yo emitía, hacer esto me estaba excitando mucho más de lo que creí, su miembro comenzaba a palpitar y lubricar haciendo que los movimientos pudieran ser cada vez más fluidos y rápidos.

No tomó mucho para que su posición cambiara y ahora estuviera recostada en la cama, esto facilitó mucho más los movimientos de mi mano sobre su pene, veía como agarraba las sabanas con fuerza intentando liberar tensión, mientras me encontraba de costado y mi mano derecha dándole placer, con mi boca repartía besos por su cuello terminando en su dulce boca que apenas podía corresponderme bien. Unos minutos más fueron suficientes para que sintiera como las palpitaciones y el rigor de su pene fuera mayor y un líquido blanco saliera disparado manchando un poco las sábanas y la palma de mi mano.

Elsa estuvo jadeando unos minutos mientras se recuperaba y yo la miraba con sumo cariño quitando los pequeños cabellos de su rostro.

 **\- Quiero hacerte sentir así de bien también, mi Princesa** –se colocó de costado junto a mí para que quedáramos de frente, y repartía tiernos besos por mis labios.

 **\- Y lo harás, mi Elsa, pero ya es bastante tarde, por hoy sólo quiero que me abraces toda la noche, quiero dormir en tus brazos** –le pedí mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.

 **\- Todo el tiempo y todos los días que quieras, mi amor.**

Esa noche dormimos abrazadas sintiendo nuestro mutuo calor mientras Elsa veló mi sueño hasta quedar profundamente dormidas.


	5. Preparativos y algo más…

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

Nuestros padres regresaron con bien haciendo una nueva alianza y negocio con los extranjeros del Reino que fueron también invitados a la boda que se efectuaría dentro de dos días.

A lo largo del día sólo había visto a Elsa cuando me dio los buenos días y bajamos a desayunar, mis padres me comentaron que tanto ella y mis suegros habían decidido tomar estos últimos dos días para ir a las montañas, siendo esto parte de sus tradiciones basado en su cultura antiguamente vikinga, me comentaron que consistía en orar y ofrendar a la Diosa Var en busca del cumplimiento de una promesa a un matrimonio pleno y estable, y pedir a la Diosa Freya la bendición para poder obtener futuros herederos al trono.

Internamente entendía lo de las peticiones a la Diosa Freya, Diosa de la fertilidad, aunque a mis padres les parecía algo un poco absurdo, suponiendo que no saben la verdad sobre Elsa, pero aquello era algo que platicaríamos en un futuro.

El día y parte del siguiente lo sentí eterno, ya estaba tan acostumbrada a estar junto a Elsa, sin importar que pasaran las horas estando sólo sentadas una al lado de la otra sin decirnos nada.

Mientras estaba en mi habitación, observando el hermoso vestido blanco que Madre había elegido para que usara el día de la boda, escuché como tocaron a la puerta, al abrir era ella con una caja muy elegante en sus manos.

 **\- Madre, pasa.** –le dije abriendo más la puerta

 **\- Gracias, hija** –entrando y dándose cuenta de que había estado observando el vestido **– ¿Cómo estás, Anna?** –me preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en mi cama y depositaba la caja a un lado – **Ven, siéntate a mi lado**

 **\- Pff… pues en parte te diré que muy feliz, mi corazón no puede con tanta emoción y por otra, muerta de nervios…** –decía mientras me sentaba y soltaba un suspiro

 **\- Me alegra mucho que estés muy feliz por esto, saber que Elsa y tú lograron entenderse tan bien y que gracias a ello haya surgido tanto amor me llena el corazón de tranquilidad** –me decía mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

 **\- Mamá, no tienes idea de lo contenta que me siento porque alguien como ella haya llegado a mi vida.**

 **\- Me alegra, Mi cielo, estoy segura que tanto tú como ella se harán infinitamente felices, como tú padre me ha hecho feliz todos los días desde que nos conocimos.** –decía con mucho cariño

 **\- Ojalá así sea, mamá, ojalá nuestro amor sea tan grande como el de ustedes.**

 **\- Ya verás que sí, Mi cielo** –retira la mano de mi mejilla y toma la caja – **Anna, sé que esto es algo incómodo para ti, pero como sabes, después de una Matrimonio sigue su noche de bodas. Lo que implica que…**

 **\- Sí madre, lo sé…** -dije cortando la conversación un poco sonrojada

 **\- Bueno, no sé si Elsa y tú ya han tenido alguna experiencia en este** **tema** –después de decir aquello no pude evitar una pequeña risa y sonrojarme más, mi madre me vio con ojos sospechosos pero sólo sonrió **–bueno, algo conveniente para esa noche es que vistas con algo muy fino y provocativo para ese momento especial** –abre la caja y muestra un juego de lencería precioso en un blanco tan puro – **deduzco que te quedará a la perfección y que te verás hermosa con el puesto, pero eso es algo que Elsa tendrá el gusto de ver para sí sola.**

 **\- Mamá, es hermoso... esto me avergüenza un poco** –mencioné mientras sacaba las prendas de la caja y me las probaba por encima.

 **\- Lo sé, Mi cielo, pero es algo que es importante tomar en conversación algún día, aunque no conozco mucho de las prácticas entre mujeres, debo decir** –decía un poco dudosa y apenada

 **\- Madre, tengo que decirte algo…** –solté pensando detenidamente en lo que iba a confesar - **, igual y cambies un poco de parecer, pero quiero que tengas la mente muy abierta sobre lo que a continuación te pueda soltar, por favor, esto es muy delicado y Elsa no quisiera que nadie más se enterara.**

 **\- ¿Qué paso, Anna? ¿Es algo malo? ¿Elsa te hizo daño?**

 **\- No, no, no, mamá, no pienses mal, pero sólo quiero decirte antes que cuando yo lo supe al inicio fue un poco impactante pero al escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir y al darme cuenta que eso no importaba en lo más mínimo aquello no me pareció algo de lo cual preocuparme.**

 **\- Dímelo, Anna, me tienes angustiada**

 **\- Mamá…** –pasé saliva – **Elsa… Elsa tiene pene** –solté sin más bajando la mirada sin saber qué seguiría a continuación

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **\- Mamá… Elsa nació con un miembro masculino.**

 **\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Qué pasó?** –soltaba las preguntas tartamudeando en algunas

 **\- ¡Ay Mamá! no te voy a decir lo que hicimos, pero sí que por algo me enteré. Elsa me lo explicó, y quería contarte, para que supieras que en algún punto, mis relaciones con ella pueden ser como si estuviese con un chico, así que puedes aconsejarme y... y…** -Trataba de soltar tantas palabras para evitar algunas otras

 **\- Está bien, está bien** –decía intentando retener la información – **Entiendo, no tienes que darme más detalles, pero, ¿cómo lo tomaste? ¿No te parece algo raro?**

 **\- Madre, yo amo a Elsa por lo que es y no por lo que tenga o no tenga…**

 **\- ¿La amas?** –decía mirándome a los ojos impresionada y yo sonrojándome enormemente al descubrir lo que había dicho.

 **\- La amo, Madre, con todo el corazón** –afirmé – **,y ahora… ¿Me ayudas a saber cómo poder complacer a mi futura esposa?** –dije con una sonrisa muriéndome de vergüenza esperando que la situación se calmara un poco.

 **\- Si tú eres feliz y amas a Elsa de cualquier forma, tu padre y yo seremos las personas más felices porque fuimos capaces de ver como nuestra hija encontró su felicidad y no importa lo que Elsa sea o no sea. Y sí, Mi cielo, pensé que darte consejos sería algo más complicado ya que no sabía del tema, pero supongo que ahora me cambiaste completamente la jugada** –se ríe con algo de vergüenza – **Bueno, para empezar….**

Aquella tarde-noche estuvo plagada de bochornos pero también de un montón de nuevas ideas para poder complacer a mi futura amante.

Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba, eran un enorme conjunto de sentimientos, de nervios y angustia sobre lo que pasaría el día de mañana.

* * *

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de mi habitación fueron los que me despertaron esa fría noche, eran tan leves que podía pensar que era parte de mi imaginación que seguía algo soñolienta, pero al escuchar mi nombre muy bajo salir de los labios de Elsa supe que no estaba soñando, con cautela me levanté de la cama para ir a abrir. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando ya tenía a Elsa sobre mí abrazándome con fuerza

 **\- Te extrañé mucho, mi vida, no puede aguantar hasta mañana en la ceremonia para verte** –decía mientras acariciaba mi rostro con sus manos y yo me aferraba a su cuello como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

 **\- Yo también te he extrañado con locura, mi Elsa, no vuelvas a irte así sin decirme nada** –la regañaba de forma cariñosa

 **\- Disculpa, Princesa, pero mis padres son un poco especiales con nuestras tradiciones y no querían dejar pasar más tiempo, apenas pudimos llegar esa misma noche antes de que la luna estuviera en la cima.**

 **\- Te perdono, mi amor** –le di un beso rápido con cariño y me separé de ella para llevarla a mi cama y así poder hablar más a gusto – **Pero cuéntame, como es eso de tus tradi** – no me dejó terminar ya que en el momento en el que iba a voltear y sentarme me tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

 **\- Elsa…** –dije con impresión pero al poco tiempo dejándome hacer por sus manos – **Creo que alguien está muy despierta esta noche…** –comenté al sentir aquel prominente bulto que se asomó tocando mi espalda baja.

 **\- Shhh…** –lamió mi lóbulo – **, déjame ahora a mi hacerte sentir en el cielo.**

Podía sentir como las ágiles manos de mi amada comenzaban a tocar mi vientre, mis piernas, mis costados, mi cadera, toda parte de mi cuerpo que estuviese a su alcance, con una mano comenzaba a jugar con mis pechos sobre la tela del camisón y con la otra se hacía camino hacia mi trasero.

Debo decir que en las noches, a excepción que aquella donde estuve con Elsa, suelo dormir sin absolutamente nada debajo de aquel camisón así que al sentir mi cuerpo desnudo Elsa soltó un gemido por aquel descubrimiento.

 **\- Eres deliciosa, Anna...** –decía mientras ahora sus dos manos jugaban desde mis muslos hasta mi trasero – **cuanto he soñado por tocar esta parte de ti, tan perfecta.**

Sentía como amasaba mis nalgas y las apretaba un poco mientras repartía besos por mi nuca para besar hasta donde mi prenda le permitía.

 **\- Me encanta esto de ti**

 **\- ¿Qué cosa?** –Decía perdida en sensaciones

 **\- Este hermoso mar de constelaciones que tiene tu cuerpo… las hermosas pecas que bañan esta tentación, haciéndola ver más exquisita de lo que ya es…**

 **\- ¿Te gustan mis pecas?** –pregunté un poco insegura al recordar mi niñez

 **\- Claro que me encantan, Anna** –con una mano hizo girar un poco mi rostro para vernos mutuamente – **, todo lo que hay en tu cuerpo me encanta.**

 **\- Los niños siempre me molestaban por eso las odié gran parte de mi vida.**

 **\- Anna, tus pecas son parte de ti y ellas enaltecen tu belleza como no tienes idea, eres una hermosura. ¿Sabes?, lo primero que me cautivó aparte de los hermosos ojos que posees cuando te vi por primera vez, fueron ese mar de pecas que tienes en esas hermosas mejillas, moría de ganas de comerte a besos desde que te vi.**

 **\- Te amo, Elsa.** –Le decía mientras sonreía increíblemente cautivada.

 **\- Te amo, Anna.**

Tras besarnos Elsa siguió recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos que rápidamente entraron debajo de mi ropa y dieron su camino hacia ese rincón de mi cuerpo que nadie había tocado jamás, al sentir su mano sobre ella por primera vez mi cuerpo se tensó, Elsa me abrazó con fuerza con su brazo libre y dio un beso en mi hombro asegurando que todo estaba bien.

Adoraba esa Elsa cautelosa que buscaba abrirse camino en los pliegues de mi vagina, lentamente iba recorriendo con sus dedos toda mi zona, sintiendo lo húmeda que ya se encontraba, haciendo un reconocimiento y sintiendo cada parte de ella para finalmente encontrar aquel pequeño botón que hacía de mi cuerpo una gelatina de tanto sentir.

Mientras me seguía abrazando, buscando ser ese apoyo que me hacía mantener en pie con sus dedos comenzaba a acariciar mi clítoris y cada vez los movimientos eran más rápidos, yo ya no podía con lo que sentía y mis manos se apoyaron en la orilla de la cama, dejándome llevar por esa deliciosa sensación.

De repente siento como Elsa comienza a hacer un camino de besos desde mí nunca hasta mi espalda baja.

 **\- Anna… por favor** –decía entre jadeos – **, apoya tu cuerpo en la cama…**

 **\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, mi vida?**

 **\- Confía en mí** –rogaba mientras seguía bajando.

Hice caso de lo que me pidió y con sus manos que habían dejado mi cuerpo levantó poco a poco mi prenda dejando así al descubierto mi zona íntima ella estando ahora hincada exactamente detrás de mí.

 **\- Elsa, esto me da mucha vergüenza, ¿qué vas a hacer?** –decía muriéndome de pena escondiendo mi rostro en las sabanas.

De repente siento como algo húmedo toca mis labios vaginales y hace un viaje desde el clítoris hasta mi entrada.

 **\- ¡Elsa, Elsa, eso… no… está sucio! ¡Para!** –apenas pude articular sonrojada pero experimentando algo completamente diferente que me estaba volviendo loca.

 **\- Nada en ti puede estar sucio, Princesa, sólo disfruta.**

La lengua de Elsa parecía saber exactamente qué hacer y cómo moverse para hacerme sentir aún mejor con cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando más placentero sentía su lengua era capaz de hacer que me sintiera aún mejor, lamiendo desde mi entrada hasta el clítoris donde se detenía y le daba un trato especial, sus manos se ocupaban de masajear mis glúteos y lo largo de mis muslos, estaba haciendo esto una tortura de tan delicioso que se sentía. Lo mejor era cuando aprisionaba mi pequeño botón de placer con sus labios y succionaba un poco acompañado de su húmeda lengua, no podía evitar gemir tanto pero tenía que hacerlo, todos dormían y se supone que no debería ver a Elsa hasta mañana en el altar, mucho menos haciendo este tipo de cosas.

Pude observar desde mi posición como con una de sus manos liberaba su pene del pantalón y comenzaba a darse placer de arriba abajo, esto estaba siendo algo tan intenso para las dos que ella no pudo aguantar tampoco. En un momento sentí como su lengua intentó entrar en mi vagina, esto hizo que diera un respingo a lo que Elsa preocupada paró unos segundos.

 **\- No, está bien, sólo me tomó por sorpresa, sigue por favor, siento que voy a enloquecer** –le dije perdida en deseo rogando que no se detuviera

Y sin perder tiempo Elsa volvió a lo suyo, a devorar toda mi feminidad que a los pocos minutos sentí esa explosión de sensaciones que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de una forma increíble como nunca antes, haciendo que de mi cuerpo saliera un líquido que Elsa recibió sin problemas, quien igualmente había tenido su orgasmo salpicando un poco de su esperma en mi estómago.

 **\- Elsa… Elsa… eso fue asombroso** –decía recuperándome de lo sucedido y acomodando mi ropa para tomar a Elsa y recostarnos las dos en la cama **– ¿C-cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?**

 **\- A veces escuchaba hablar a muchos de los guardias de mi hogar sobre cómo les gustaba poseer a las doncellas del pueblo, esto es algo secreto ya que realmente siempre lo hacía a escondidas. A esa edad… estaba comenzando a tener interés por el sexo y era muy común tener ciertos problemas con mis erecciones repentinas, y escucharlos hablar sobre esas cosas me provocaban sensaciones nuevas que sólo podía liberar en las noches mientras lo recordaba y jugaba con mi cuerpo en la oscuridad, pero por suerte estas cesaron muy pronto a comparación de la mayoría de los adolescentes que llegué a conocer.**

 **\- Sabía que no eras tan inocente como me hacías ver** –reí encantada diciéndole aquello

 **\- Quiero hacerte feliz de mil formas Anna, y con lo que pueda buscaré darte** _ **el sol, el cielo y el mar**_ **.**

 **\- Te amo, Elsa** –dije mientras la besaba con cariño – **Mnnmh, sabes diferente…**

 **\- Eres tú, Anna, tengo tu sabor en mi boca –** me sonrío algo sonrojada

 **\- ¿No te pareció raro? Desagradable… no sé –** decía algo insegura

 **\- Para nada, claro que es diferente, pero no es ni por mucho desagradable, mi cielo, me encanta.**

Esa noche nos despedimos esperando ansiosas el evento de más tarde, jurando por los Dioses que de ahora en más todo iba a ser perfecto para las dos.


	6. Siempre tuya

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

Ese día desperté un poco tarde y algo adolorida de las piernas, entonces recordé que había permanecido en una posición un poco "inusual" y no pude evitar sonreír y sonrojarme de los hechos que habían pasado esa misma madrugada, sacándome de mis pensamientos la puerta sonó y abrí rápidamente, era mi madre quien venía a ayudar a arreglarme y vestirme para estar perfecta.

Pasaron las horas y el cambio que veía en mi era sorprendente, las maravillas que hacia mi madre para que me viera hermosa este día me dejaron boquiabierta, al poco tiempo mi padre llegó a ver como estaba todo, él ya vestía con su elegante traje, y al verme me sonrió con mucho amor.

 **\- No puedo creer que esté día haya llegado, mi cielo, pensar que hoy dejarás de ser mi pequeña y te convertirás en una mujer casada…** –decía con lágrimas a punto de caer de su rostro

 **\- Papá…** –dije sin evitar soltar una lagrima – **, yo siempre voy a ser tu pequeña** –lo abracé con fuerza – **Piensa que ahora tienes dos hijas a las cuales amar inmensamente, Elsa ya será parte de nuestra familia** –dije con cariño mientras jugaba con su bigote como siempre hacía cuando pequeña.

 **\- Te amo, hija mía.**

 **\- Yo también, Papá.**

 **\- Bien, bien, odio arruinarles el momento pero Anna se tiene que terminar de arreglar, así que vamos, vamos.** –decía mientras sacaba a mi padre del cuarto con una sonrisa divertida.

Madre terminó de arreglarme y me ayudó a ponerme el juego de lencería que me regaló el día anterior, acomodando el ligero, las medias y todo los pequeños detalles, para después apoyarme mientras me intentaba poner el vestido. Al terminar no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima por lo contenta y satisfecha que estaba por lo la etapa que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Mi madre me llevó hasta la entrada de la capilla dónde mi padre ya esperaba con una sonrisa. El momento había llegado y él me acompañaría del brazo para entregarme a la mujer que amo.

 **\- Estás hermosa, mi pequeña.**

 **\- Gracias, Papá** –le sonreí con cariño y muy nerviosa

Cada paso que daba era un centímetro más a la persona que más me hacía feliz en el mundo, un paso más para estar para siempre unida a ella ante los Dioses.

Elsa estaba volteada hablando con su padre vistiendo su habitual traje que ahora llevaba una capa en color dorada y pantalones negros, ella volteo en el momento que la música comenzó a sonar. La reacción que hizo al verme nunca la voy a olvidar, sus ojos rápidamente se humedecieron y con sus manos cubiertas por guantes blancos intentaba ocultarlo, verla ahí me recordó a la primera vez que la vi, ese hermoso sentimiento que tuve estaba multiplicado mil veces porque ahora mi corazón la amaba con locura y no dudaba de dar el sí cuando fuera necesario.

Siendo un sí ahora y un sí en cualquiera de nuestras próximas vidas.

Cuando llegué donde se encontraba, mi padre dio mi mano a la suya y se despidió de mi con un beso en la frente.

 **\- Cuida bien a mi tesoro, Elsa, te la encargo** –vi como una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

 **\- Cuidar de Anna y amarla siempre será lo más importante para mí, nunca dude de ello** -Elsa dijo con seguridad

Nos colocamos en nuestros respectivos lugares y ella mi miró directo a los ojos para decir con esa tranquila y melodiosa voz impregnada de amor que tanto amaba.

 **\- Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo**

* * *

La ceremonia fue hermosa y al momento de nuestro beso que sellaría el comienzo de esta etapa fue algo mágico.

La fiesta estuvo plagada de sorpresas, una hermosa armonía por parte de todos los invitados, mis familiares, amigos y conocidos, recibimos muchas bendiciones y muchos obsequios por parte de los otros reinos para el inicio de esta nueva etapa entre mi esposa y yo, no faltaron algunas miradas en desacuerdo sobre lo que estaba pasando, era entendible que algunas personas siguieran sin aceptar este tipo de matrimonios, pero eso no permitiría que nuestra noche se arruinara, nosotras éramos felices y recibíamos el amor y el apoyo de la gente que nos amaba y aceptaba enormemente.

Durante la fiesta la mirada de Elsa era como siempre, preciosa, pero había algo más, notaba como me desnudaba como si ya estuviésemos solas en nuestra recamara, tanto ella como yo no podíamos aguantar más para estar las dos en la cama, acostadas, sintiéndonos mutuamente sin que nada más nos importase.

Un simple roce de su piel esa noche me hacía estremecer, cuando su mano tocaba mis hombros desnudos y me tomaba de la cintura a la hora del baile, no podía aguantar la idea de tener esas manos recorriendo mi cuerpo.

La mayoría de los invitados ya se habían ido, y los que quedaban estaban en grupos charlando de sus vidas y pasando un buen rato, nuestro momento de partir había llegado, no íbamos a quedarnos en una de nuestras viejas habitaciones, ya nuestros padres habían acondicionado una de las cabañas que estaban detrás del castillo.

Yo me adelanté hacía allá mientras Elsa se despedía de algunos invitados y nuestros padres.

A pesar de haber dormido anteriormente con ella y de haber tenido ciertas experiencias, mi interior estaba al borde de los nervios, quería corresponder a Elsa, pero tenía miedo de que las cosas no salieran bien. Al entrar a la cabaña pude dilucidar lo agradable que estaba y el delicioso aroma a rosas que había, las velas hacían también una armonía romántica que hacia perfecto ese momento. Recordé que Elsa no tardaría en llegar así que comencé a desvestirme para que me viera con aquel juego de lencería que Madre me había regalado.

Cuando Elsa entró a la habitación, la mayoría de las velas estaban apagadas y yo estaba cubierta con la sabana mientras me mantenía sentada en la cama, Elsa sonrió con amor y fue acercándose a mí mientras se quitaba su gabardina y los accesorios quedando así solamente con aquella camisa de lana, cuando estaba a punto de inclinarse para darme un beso la detuve y le dije que se quedará ahí, ella algo confundida se quedó quieta y me miró, lentamente hice caer la sabana de mi cuerpo y entonces observó lo que llevaba puesto, su rostro encantado fue gracioso de observar ya que a los pocos segundos se avergonzó y quiso decir algo.

 **\- ¿Quieres que te de un pañuelo, mi amor?** –le pregunté con una sonrisa

 **\- Lo siento, Anna, pero te vez increíblemente sensual, no puedo creer que alguien como tú pudiera haberse casado con alguien como yo.**

 **\- Me casaría contigo mil veces si fuera necesario para que lo creyeras de una vez** –sonreí y ella también

 **\- Quiero hacerte el amor, Anna** –dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro con sus manos, acercaba más su cuerpo al mío y besaba mis labios con paciencia.

 **\- Soy toda tuya, Elsa, desde hoy y para siempre.**

Cuando terminamos de besarnos me senté en la orilla de la cama con ella aún de pie enfrente de mí, comencé a deshacer los amarres de su pantalón y sacar la camisa de este, me levanté para sacársela de una vez y así poder ver sus hermosos senos por primera vez, ya había sido capaz de tocarlos con anterioridad pero nunca le había quitado la prenda por completo así que quedé fascinada con lo que tenía ahora delante de mí. Elsa estaba sonrojada, no estaba acostumbrada a la idea de que alguien la mirase de la forma en que yo lo hacía ahora.

Repartí besos por su cuello cubriendo toda la zona mientras iba bajando hacia sus clavículas y con mis manos acariciaba su pequeña espalda. Elsa parecía una persona fría, incluso en el sabor y olor de su cuerpo tiene una especie de frescura que no creí que fuera capaz en nadie, pero cuando mis brazos la abrazaron aquella noche pude sentir tanto calor en su cuerpo que sentí que me quemaba. La acerqué a mi cuerpo mientras seguía descendiendo con mis labios, que al llegar a sus pechos lamieron y degustaron todo lo que quisieron, apoderándome de sus pezones con impaciencia, mientras que con mi boca daba el mismo tratamiento que ella dio a los míos anteriormente, con mi mano amasaba tiernamente su seno derecho y daba pequeños pellizcos a su pezón que no era devorado por mi boca, luego cambié para seguí haciendo lo mismo con el otro, Elsa no dejaba de emitir pequeños gemidos que hacían de mis oídos miel.

Estuve unos minutos más saboreando sus encantos cuando decidí bajar mi mano y sentir aquel miembro que rogaba mi atención, lentamente me desprendí de sus senos y volví a sentarme en la cama para ahora liberarla de ese pantalón, despacio fui bajando su prenda junto con su ropa interior e iba observando como costaba bajarla en aquella zona donde su miembro hacia relieve.

Pude haberlo tenido entre mis manos y haberlo jugado hasta provocarle el éxtasis, pero en realidad nunca lo había visto bien y ahora tenerlo delante de mí fue una explosión de aquel morbo que llevaba acumulado, era muy grande, más de lo que mis manos recordaban, me provocaba cosas de las cuales no podía ni siquiera pronunciar fácilmente.

Elsa estaba callada, observando desde arriba mis acciones y reacciones, había comenzado a respirar apresurada ya que esto le estaba matando en ansias tanto como a mí, al tenerlo frente de mí no pude evitar pensar en algo, mi madre me lo había comentado aquella noche que me habló sobre como complacer a un hombre, en este caso a Elsa y no dudé en llevarlo a la práctica.

Comencé a repartir besos por su abdomen plano y acariciando su trasero suavemente con mis manos fui bajando cuidadosamente hacía su miembro que poco a poco crecía por mis caricias y con mi lengua recorrí todo el camino hasta su glande donde formando círculos con mi lengua lo acaricié un poco, cosa que Elsa respondió con un gemido más fuerte provocando que se moviera un poco de su posición.

Pensé que sería algo incómodo recordando la noche pasada que me vi en la necesidad de estar apoyada en la cama para soportar tanto placer así que me levanté y la tomé de la cintura mientras la hacía sentarse en la cama y yo me arrodillaba delante de ella, no pasó mucho para que volviera a realizar lo anterior y comenzar una orquesta de gemidos de parte de mi amante, su pene era algo que apenas y me cabía poco más de un tercio en la boca, pero observaba que era suficiente para hacerla gozar, en parte me ayudaba con mis manos para acariciar el resto y un poco sus testículos que mientras más lamía y me degustaba con su sabor, más se endurecían.

El sabor era extraño pero extrañamente me gustaba, no tenía problema con sentirlo en mi lengua, con saborearlo completamente, succionando la punta como si de un dulce se tratara, a los pocos minutos pude sentir como un poco de líquido pre-seminal salía de ella y daba paso a que su orgasmo estaba próximo, continúe con mi acción mientras que Elsa gemía cada vez más y acariciaba mis cabellos con sus manos intentando liberar tensión igualmente.

Me di cuenta que estaba por acabar porque su miembro comenzó con palpitaciones más frecuentes y con ello Elsa intentó que me separara para no expulsar su semen en mi boca, aunque eso no era algo que me molestara por lo que sin problemas lo recibí, fue algo intenso y muy espeso pero no difícil de pasar.

Limpié el resto de semen de su miembro con mi lengua, lamiendo lentamente para así dejarlo un momento e incorporarme para subir en un camino de besos hacia sus labios.

 **\- ¿Te gustó, mi vida?** –pregunté sonriente

 **\- ¿Si me gustó? Anna, eso fue estupendo** -decía con la respiración agitada mientras me abrazaba

Nos besamos de nuevo para continuar con nuestra noche y fue que me levanté dejándola recostada.

 **\- Quédate ahí** –le mandé

Cuidadosamente fui despojándome del conjunto de ropa, notando como con cada prenda que hacía de mi cuerpo más libre el pene de mi amada volvía a revivir para estar tan duro nuevamente en cuestión de segundos

 **\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que mi esposa me desea tanto como yo a ella** –le dije mientras retiraba la última prenda de mi cuerpo quedándome sólo con el ligero y las medias para volver a montarme sobre ella.

Pude sentir como su pene ahora sin nada que lo cubriera tocaba libremente mi vagina desnuda, comencé a menear mis caderas para estimularla nuevamente.

 **\- Anna... haces que pierda la cordura con lo que haces. ¿Cómo quieres que no me muera por ti y te desee a todo momento? Eres exquisita.** –decía antes de besarme con fervor.

Elsa con sus manos comenzó a acaricias mis pezones en esa posición mientras yo seguía moviendo mis caderas sobre su miembro, tras unos segundo de estar así me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos. Elsa entendió rápido el mensaje y retiró sus manos de mis senos y con mucho cariño tomó las mías entrelazando nuestros dedos.

 **\- ¿Quieres que cambié de posición y así puedas recostarte?** –me preguntó con preocupación

 **\- No, quiero estar así, aparte de que te miro a los ojos puedo controlar cuanto puedo recibir de ti... Elsa, creo que no eres consciente que tu pene es muy grande, más de lo que normalmente se esperaría en un chico...** -vi cómo se sonrojó – **, así que quiero ver cuánto de ti soy capaz de aguantar está noche.**

 **\- Está bien, mi amor, ve a tu ritmo, pero cualquier dolor insoportable por favor dímelo** –dijo antes de besar con mucho cariño mis manos

Levanté un poco mis caderas y con una mano tomando el miembro de Elsa lo coloqué en la entrada de mi intimidad, con sumo cuidado fui bajando mis caderas para ir introduciendo aquel trozo de carne en mí, mientras más introducía más apretaba la mano cual Elsa sostenía y nunca soltó, mientras que con su otra mano iba sosteniendo mi cadera para que nada malo pudiera pasar.

Sintiendo como entraba, tanto Elsa como yo emitimos jadeos profundos al ser testigo de cómo nuestra unión se complementaba. Luego de unos centímetros más, donde el dolor era cada vez más tolerable y se convertía en placer iba introduciendo y sacando lentamente su miembro para acostumbrar a mi cuerpo, logré meter poco más de la mitad en mí, al estar así, unidas completamente, nos miramos directamente y en un beso nos fundimos para comenzar.

Elsa soltó mi mano sólo para abrazarme fuertemente mientras introducía y sacaba su pene en esa posición, yo apoyé mis manos en su pecho mientras me dejaba penetrar y comenzaba a gemir en su oído, algo que ella no tardó en hacer también. Sentir aquel miembro tan duro y ardiente salir y entrar de mi cuerpo fue al inicio doloroso pero conforme pasaba más y más el tiempo el placer inundó todo mi sistema y ahora quería sentirlo todavía más, que llenara completamente mi interior, sintiendo como se abría paso dentro de mí haciéndome caer rendida a su merced.

Al verme más tolerable al movimiento decidió cambiar de posición y ponerse ahora encima mía para poder manejar mucho mejor la situación, ahora yo acostada con mis manos aprisionadas por las suyas sobre mi cabeza, comencé a sentir las embestidas de Elsa mucho más rápidas y profundas, sintiendo como su pene entraba y salía de mí sin parar. Aquella cabaña era testigo de nuestro acto de amor que era inundada del sonido de nuestros gemidos, el de nuestros fluidos resbalando por nuestros sexos y el de nuestros cuerpos chocando mutuamente.

Elsa iba muy rápido pero no me quejaba para nada, de la misma manera que parecía estar tan excitada ella lo estaba yo, había logrado llegar a una parte en mi interior que me estaba avivando sensaciones similares a la noche anterior que lamió mi punto de placer sin parar hasta que terminé en su boca, mientras se incorporaba para darme un ferviente beso sentí como su pené palpitaba y mi vagina se contraían para dar paso a una culminación de parte de las dos. Algo caliente se regó en mi interior, pude sentir detalladamente como expulsaba aquel líquido espeso y caliente dentro de mi cuerpo al igual que sentía también como regaba mis jugos sobre las sabanas creando una mezcla de fluidos que simbolizaban nuestra completa entrega.

Elsa quedó recostada sobre mí dejándose bañar por el mar de placer que nos estaba inundando mutuamente, ambas nos abrazamos en esa posición, mientras le pedía a Elsa que aún no saliera de mí, no quería sepáreme de ella después de aquello. Suspirando profundamente nos besamos nuevamente dándonos cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho, de que habíamos hecho el amor con la persona que amábamos y amaríamos por siempre.

 _Que es como el amor debería de ser._

* * *

Como cualquier pareja que está empezando nosotras deseamos que nuestro amor dure para la eternidad, pero igual sabemos que para que eso sea posible hay que luchar día con día, sembrar raíces fuertes y fomentarlo a base de detalles, confianza y mucha paciencia hacia la otra, pero estamos infinitamente convencidas que eso sería posible porque tenemos lo más importante de nuestro lado, el enorme amor que sentimos desde que nuestros ojos se vieron por primera vez.

 _ **"- ¿Una mujer? ¿Pero qué? ¿Esto? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?**_

 _ **\- Elsa**_ _-escuché salir de ella melodiosamente._

 _ **\- ¿Cómo?**_ _–seguía aturdida y cuestionándome todo mientras intentaba dejar de maravillarme por aquella voz y esa sonrisa que me dio –_ _ **Oh, y-y- yo soy Anna**_ _._

 _ **\- Un gusto, Princesa Anna**_ _–dijo mientras que en un movimiento rápido pero cuidadoso a la vez tomaba mi mano y depositaba un tierno beso en el dorso de esta."_

Esta conversación será parte del tesoro más grande que guardaré en mi corazón por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por haber leído y llegado hasta aquí, con este capitulo concluyo esta historia que espero haya sido de tu agrado, como ya es característico de mí, tiene dramas demasiados exagerados pero al menos espero que te haya entretenido un poco :)_

 _No sé si llegue a continuarla con un capitulo final que sería el epílogo, pero de mientras hasta aquí queda, quizás en mis próximas vacaciones la retome o haga alguna otra, quien sabe._

 _¡Saludos! y que el fandom **Elsanna** nunca muera! _


End file.
